wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Episode/527
Production Info |- |} |- |} Intro SEGMENT1 * Dr. Colbert doesn't blame His Mob, he has the same reaction when he looks in a full-length mirror * 2(x)ist briefs, his torso is a full-on attention whore * Schwarzenegger endorsed * Dr. Colbert endorsed a dehydrated energy drink (just add water) * foreign company selling clothes in Iran ** Sean Matlaw ** selling slackses of evil * Mahmoud Ahme-casualfriday-ejihad ** Stephen is three inches taller * celebrating Persian New Year with a 20% off sale ** Stephen doesn't like the commercialization of Norouz *** sagacity in thy affairs * Stephen will turn the tables * non-consensual endorsement ** Streit's brand matzo *** Even I can't deny it's delicious *** guaranteed to declare a fatwah on your hunger SEGMENT2 * Obama is responsible * It Could Be Worse America is doing better than: * Russia ** ruble has lost 1/3 it's value ** Open nesting dolls find Russians living inside * Putin met day of dissent with "day of releasing wolves into crowds" * Ethiopia ** Starbucks will delay opening of * Zimbabwe ** saddled with corruption, inflation, cholera epidemic ** celebrated Mugabe's birthday * America is not an emerging marking ** America is a submerging market * if America is a Third World country, Dr. Colbert will have to wear a gourd on his penis (again) ** or liking soccer * won't feel bad about keeping UNICEF money he's collected * former chief economist for the IMF, Simon Johnson ** baselinescenario.com * America's economy was run by oligarchs * in times of crisis some oligarchs get more powerful * Dr. Colbert is offended that he compared America's economy to an emerging market Crazy Shit * there is very little that can shock Dr. Colbert ** he's seen it all The Craziest F#?king Thing I've Ever Heard * National Geographic released a photo of a "barrel-eyed" fish ** Dr. Colbert is all for sushi, but see-through-shi? Interview * Peter Singer ** it's an injustice that some feast while others starve; Dr. Colbert has never seen any starving people at his feasts * book: "The Life You Can Save: Acting Now to End World Poverty" * the poor don't want other poor * Singer is promoting * What is a Namibian shepherd going to do with Stephen's Audi A8L? ** seats 6 sheep * talking about redistribution of wealth * generational wealth can't work if you're giving it away * Stephen always carries a very long, very expensive ** can't ruin his shoes--they're alligator--which you'd think would be better in water * Stephen's shoes are in a lake ** would Peter Singer get a baby wet tosave Stephen's shoes? * they fight over what Jesus said ** Stepehen remembers him saying "I've got mine" ** Singer remembers something about sewing * what's the least someone could do to seem like a good person? ** 10% * who decides where Stephen's money goes? ** will Singer get a portion of it? * Singer is the Bernie Madoff of poor people ** claims Stephen is looking for excuses for not donating * Stephen reminds Singer that his $22 book could feed a few people Epilogue * Dr. Colbert closes the GQ issue that had him on the cover and wished the Heroes good night Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Official Truthy Videos * Colbert Nation Home Tube External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments